plantsvszombiesfandomcom_pl-20200214-history
Mini-games
right|220px Mini-games jest trybem gry pojawiającym się w pierwszej odsłonie Plants vs. Zombies. W menu głównym są umieszczone zaraz pod Adventure Mode. Mini-games zawiera 20 specjalnie przygotowanych poziomów, w których gracz musi spełnić określone warunki aby wygrać przy określonych zasadach. Poziomy te są unikatowe i nietypowe w porównaniu do głównej rozgrywki w trybie przygodowym. Często są nawiązaniem do innych gier PopCapu, takich jak Bejeweled (mini-gra Beghouled), Bejeweled Twist (mini-gra Beghouled Twist) oraz Insaniquarium (mini-gra Zombiquarium). Czasami dana mini-gra zostaje zastąpiona inną zależnie od wersji gry. Wersja na iOS oraz Game of hhe Year, przejście każdej mini-gry da nam osiągnięcie: Beyond the Grave. Jednak w niektórych wersjach, gracz musi je kupić np. w wersji na Androida. Opis Na początku, mini-gry nie są dostępne, jednak tryb może być znaleziony w prezencie upuszczonym przez zombie na poziomie 3-2. Poziomy w tym trybie, które mamy od początku to ZomBotany, Wall-nut Bowling oraz Slot Machine. Gracz może odblokować więcej mini-gier przechodząc Adventure Mode oraz będzie musiał je przechodzić, aby odblokowywać następne w kolejności. Każda mini-gra po przejściu daje Ci trofeum, które warte jest jednego diamentu po pierwszym ukończeniu, oraz torbą z pięcioma złotymi monetami po przechodzeniu danego poziomu ponownie. right|200px Na iPhonie, iPod Touchu i iPadzie, niektóre mini-gry muszą być kupione w Crazy Dave's Twiddydinkies. Niektóre mini-gry są trudniejszymi wersjami poziomów występujących w Adventure Mode, którymi są Wall-nut Bowling (Poziom 1-5), Whack a Zombie (Poziom 2-5), Big Trouble Little Zombie (Poziom 3-5) oraz Dr. Zomboss's Revenge (Poziom 5-10). Lista mini-gier Istnieje 20 głównych mini-gier oraz dodatkowo 7 ekskluzywnych dla danych platform: ZomBotany ZomBotany jest mini-grą, w której zombie mają głowy niektórych z roślin a także ich właściwości. Zombie, które występują w tym poziomie: Peashooter Zombie (strzelający groszkiem do przodu w kierunku roślin) oraz Wall-nut Zombie (posiadający taką samą liczbę zdrowia co Wall-nut). Wall-nut Bowling Mini-gra, w której gracz musi ciskać Wall-nutami oraz Explode-o-nutami wprost na nadciągających zombie aby ich zabić. Slot Machine Mini-gra, w której naszym celem jest zebranie 2000 słońc. Na górze widoczna jest tytułowa maszyna losująca, której możemy użyć wydając 25 słońc. Jeżeli trafimy trzy takie same obrazki na maszynie, gra da nam widoczną na obrazku nagrodę, którą może być roślina, słońce lub monety. It's Raining Seeds Mini-gra, w której jak nazwa wskazuje pada deszcz odbywa się na planszy Mgły. Z nieba co jakiś czas spadają seedpackety roślin, które znikną jeżeli gracz nie weźmie ich wystarczająco szybko. Naszym celem jest przeżycie określonej liczby fal z użyciem roślin, które gra nam da. Beghouled W Beghouled zasady są niemal identyczne jak w innej grze PopCapu o nazwie "Bejeweled", z tą różnicą, że zamiast klejnotów są rośliny, które są atakowane przez nadciągających zombie. Zadaniem gracza jest umiejscowienie roślin tak by trzy lub więcej takich samych roślin znajdowało się obok siebie w linii poziomej lub pionowej. Po tym jak gracz dokona poprawnej zamiany, otrzymuje słońce, które może wydać na wypełnienie pustych miejsc lub kraterów a także do kupowania ulepszeń. Gra się kończy po dokonaniu 75 zamian. Invisi-ghoul Mini-gra ta jest poziomem z taśmą, na której co jakiś czas pojawiają się rośliny gotowe do postawienia. Invisi-ghoul odbywa się na planszy basenowej. Celem tej mini-gry jest przeżycie dwóch fal zombie, których największym atutem jest to, że są niewidzialne, nie oznacza to jednak, że nie wydają dźwięków. Seeing Stars W mini-grze Seeing Stars naszym zadaniem jest ułożeniem Starfruitów w pokazany na poziomie sposób. W tym poziomie możemy wybrać jakie rośliny chcemy na niego wziąć (obowiązkowy jest oczywiście Starfruit). Zombiquarium Zombiquarium jest nietypową mini-grą, w której naszym celem nie jest pokonanie zombie, ale dbanie o nie tak aby produkowały nam słońce. Musimy zebrać od nich 1000 słońc aby kupić trofeum zakończające tę mini-grę. Beghouled Twist Beghouled Twist jest drugą częścią mini-gry Beghouled, której zasady pozostają niemal identyczne, z tą różnicą, że obracanie roślin odbywa się zgodnie z ruchem wskazówek zagara. Big Trouble Little Zombie W tej mini-grze głównym aspektem są bardzo szybcy zombie niż w normalnej grze, jednak o wiele mniejsi i łatwiejsi do pokonania. Portal Combat Poziom odbywający się nocą, w którym dostajemy rośliny za pomocą taśmy. W Portal Combat pojawiają się portale, które przenoszą zombie oraz pociski przez nie przechodzące w miejsce pojawiania się drugiego portalu o tym samym kolorze. Column Like You See 'Em Mini-gra odbywająca się na dachu, w której gracz dostaje rośliny na taśmie, które po posadzeniu wypełniają całą kolumnę na której gracz postanowi je posadzić. Bobsled Bonanza W tej mini-grze głównymi przeciwnikami jacy się pojawiają są Zomboni oraz Zombie Bobsled Team. Gracz ma możliwość wyboru roślin jakie użyje w tym poziomie. Zombie Nimble Zombie Quick Mini-gra, której zasady są takie jak w normalnym poziomie jednak wszystko porusza się w nim szybciej, rośliny jak i zombie. Whack a Zombie Na poziomie Whack a Zombie zadaniem gracza jest zabijanie zombie wychodzących z grobów za pomocą młotka. Z zombie okazjonalnie wypadają słońca, z które możemy kupić Grave Bustera do niszczenia grobów, Potato Mine'a oraz Ice-shrooma. Last Stand W Last Standzie gracz ma na start 5000 słoń, które może wydać na posadzenie wybranych przez niego roślin, tak aby przeżyć pięć flag. W tego poziomu są niedostępne darmowe rośliny jak Puff-shroom i rośliny produkujące słońce jak Sunflower. ZomBotany 2 Jest to druga część ZomBotany, w której pojawiają się nowe zombie, którymi są Jalapeno Zombie, Squash Zombie, Gatling Pea Zombie oraz Tall-nut Zombie. Wall-nut Bowling 2 Jest to druga część Wall-nut Bowling, która ma takie same zasady z tą różnicą, że występują w niej Screen Door Zombie, Dancing Zombie, Backup Dancerzy oraz Giant Wall-nut, który zabija natychmiastowo wszystkich zombie na linii, na której został puszczony. Pogo Party W tej mini-grze odbywającej się na dachu gracz ma możliwość wyboru roślin. Poziom charakteryzuje się bardzo dużą ilością pojawiających się Pogo Zombie. Dr. Zomboss's Revenge Jest to rewanż Doktora Zombossa, który odbywa się na tych samych co finałowa walka z tą różnicą, że Zomboss ma dwa razy więcej zdrowia i wysyła zombie częściej. Buttered Popcorn W tej mini-grze, która jest dostępna ekskluzywnie na iPada i Androida, zadaniem gracza jest uderzenie w głowy jedenastu zombie na raz aby umiejscowić na nich masło, następnie zabicie ich używając Cob Cannona. Heavy Weapon Jest to mini-gra, która jest dostępna ekskluzywnie na Xboxie Live Arcade, Xboxie 360, PlayStation 3 oraz PlayStation Vita. W tym poziomie zadaniem gracza jest kontrolowanie Lawn Movera na dole ekranu za pomocą pierwszego joysticka, podczas gdy używa kolejnego do celowania i strzelania grochem z armaty na kosiarce. Heat Wave Mini-gra ekskluzywna dla wersji gry na Nintendo DS oraz DSiWare. Ma miejsce na planszy typu basen, na której tylko dziesięć roślin zostało dane graczowi, które może swobodnie przemieszczać gdzie chce. Czasem Peashooter przemęcza się przez ciepło, gracz musi wtedy krzyknąć do mikrofonu wbudowanego w urządzenie aby zmotywować rośliny, które po tym robią się pomarańczowe, a ich obrażenia i szybkostrzelność mocno się zwiększa na krótki czas. Ta mini-gra zastępuje Big Trouble Little Zombie. BOMB All Together! Mini-gra ekskluzywna dla wersji gry na Nintendo DS, w której gracz dostał 25 wybuchowych roślin wraz z Wall-nutami aby zabić z ich użyciem zombie. Homerun Derby Mini-gra ekskluzywna dla wersji gry na Nintendo DS. Zadaniem gracza na tym poziomie jest zaliczenie 30 odbić piłki używając igły jako kija bejsbolowego podczas zapobiegania dojściu zombie do domu gracza. Air Raid Mini-gra ekskluzywna dla wersji gry dostępnej na DS, w której gracz kontroluje latającego Gatling Pea z igłą próbującego pokonać Dr. Zombossa na jego latającym Zombocie. Zombie Trap Gra ekskluzywna dla wersji gry dostępnej na Nintendo DSiWare, w której gracz przyciąga zombie używając mózgów, aby złapać ich w pułapkę i zabić. Vasebreaker Zasady takie same jak na poziomie 4-5. Poziom nocny, gracz musi niszczyć wazy klikając na nie. Z waz wypadają zombie lub seedpackety roślin, których używamy aby pozbyć się tych wrogów. Mini-gra zawiera 3 fazy. Usunięte mini-gry Niektóre mini-gry zostały usunięte zanim gra została wydana, jednak możemy je odnaleźć w plikach gry: *Art Challenge Wall-nut: Zasadź Wall-nuty tak aby tworzyły kółko. *Sunny Day: Wielkie słońca spadają z nieba, warte one są 50 słońc. *Unsodded: Tylko trzy linie są dostępne na sadzenie roślin, jednak zombie mogą normalnie korzystać z pięciu. *Art Challenge Sunflower: Zasady podobne jak w innej ukrytej grze o nazwie "Art Challenge Wall-nut", ale ze Starfruitami, Wall-nutami i Umbrella Leafami, gracz musi stworzyć kształt Sunflowera. *Air Raid: Poziom odbywany we mgle, w którym pojawia się duża ilość Balloon Zombie. *Ice Level: Niedokończony poziom, w którym nie ma zombie i jest możliwość wyboru tylko sześciu roślin. *Zen Garden: Otwiera Zen Garden. *High Gravity: Tylko opary i kolby kukurydzy mogą być wystrzeliwane bez spadnięcia na ziemię. *Grave Danger: Pojawiają się co jakiś czas Groby, a zombie wychodzą z nich podczas każdej fali. *Can You Dig It?: Wykop Wall-nuty i posadź w ich miejsce Peashootery. *Dark Stormy Night: Zasady podobne jak w poziomie 4-10 jednak z innymi roślinami i zombie. *Bungee Blitz: Zasady identyczne jak w poziomie 5-5 w trybie przygody. *Intro: Granie sekwencji wprowadzającej ze wskazówkami do trybu przygodowego. *Tree of Wisdom: Prowadzi gracza do Drzewa Mądrości. *Survival: Day (Endless): Dzienna wersja Survival: Endlessu. *Survival: Night (Endless): Nocna wersja Survival: Endlessu. *Survival: Fog (Endless): Mglista wersja Survival: Endlessu. *Survival: Roof (Endless): Wersja Survival: Endlessu odbywająca się na dachu. *Upsell: Reklama darmowej wersji próbnej zachęcająca do kupna płatnej wersji. *Squirrel: Gracz musi wykopywać Wall-nuty w poszukiwaniu siedmiu wiewiórek zanim Zombie dostaną się do jego domu. Aby dowiedzieć się więcej odwiedź artykuł: Usunięte mini-gry. Galeria 100px}} Ciekawostki *Nazwa jednej z ukrytych mini-gier (Sunny Day) jest identyczna co nazwa jednego z osiągnięć w Plants vs. Zombies Adventures. **Osiągnięcie o podobnej nazwie znajduje się w Plants vs. Zombies, jednak nazywa się Sunny Days. en:Mini-games Kategoria:Tryby gry Kategoria:Tryby gry z Plants vs. Zombies Kategoria:Plants vs. Zombies